


Unpack My Heart

by Solatium (orphan_account)



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Trilogia del dollaro | Dollars Trilogy
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack Crossover, Crack Pairing, Humor, M/M, Rhyming Couplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Solatium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man with no name lends an ear to the man who can't make up his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpack My Heart

"Rugged lover of my nights,  
Fair faller from the future's heights,  
Whose novel arm and barb'rous dress  
Conceal a heart of tenderness  
(Or, at least, I think it such:  
You certainly don't say too much),  
Give, if they are yours to give,  
Words by which this wretch may live.  
My father's murdered — have you heard?  
I got it from a little bird  
That flut from purgatory's maw,  
And, furthermore, the things I saw  
Whilst at the play confirm the fact.  
(Unlike the players, I can't act.  
My uncle's king, my mother's queen;  
I'm but a pawn caught in between.)  
At Mum's request I'm playing hooky;  
To thee I'm but a helpless uke.  
Strength of knowledge and of will,  
Despite my wish, evade me still.  
And so I turn to thee, my love.  
Oh, that thy words my stillness move!  
Thou givest honey and the sting  
Till prick and sweetness seem one thing.  
Thou art, as 'twere, the perfect bee:  
Wax, O darling, wise for me.  
At thine advice I will not balk."

" _When you have to shoot, shoot. Don't talk._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a random pairing from "What's Your Ultimate Fandom OTP?": _Hamlet just can't quit the Man with No Name_. And yes, I know the line is Tuco's, but roll with it.
> 
> This poem is dedicated to Goat, who brought this particular pairing to my attention, and therefore deserves it.


End file.
